Ultra Lust World
by ZeroRestraints
Summary: AU. Before Nihilego could take Lusamine away, another strange Ultra Beast came from the Wormhole, unleashing a wave of red energy that alters the bonds between humans and Pokemon in a way no one thought possible. Ash's adventures will never be the same again. Reboot of Trainers Reversed. Not for those under 18
1. Chapter 1

**Ultra Lust World**

**Summary: AU. Before Nihilego could take Lusamine away, another strange Ultra Beast came from the Wormhole, unleashing a wave of red energy that alters the bonds between humans and Pokemon in a way no one thought possible. Ash's adventures will never be the same again. Reboot of Trainers Reversed.**

**Chapter 01 - The Red Wave**

* * *

In the sunny seas of Alola, a great and dangerous event is currently taking place.

Deep within the lower levels of the Aether Paradise we find our favorite hero **Ash Ketchum** and his partner **Pikachu (M) **standing with the currently inactive **Nebby (M)**. Not to far from him were the siblings **Lillie Aether** and **Gladion Aether**. Lillie was holding her **Alolan Vulpix (F) 'Snowy'** while Gladion was on the ground looking up along with his partner **Silvally (F)**. Not far from them was the disturbed scientist Faba, currently laying on his back. All of them were staring up at a shocking sight.

Hovering before them was an Ultra Beast, a creature that came through an Ultra Wormhole that was created due to Faba messing with Nebby's energy in order to bring the beast through. The beast was a strange white jellyfish-like creature with a glass-like body. It was the same kind of Ultra Beast that had caused Lillie's original traumatization that caused her to become fearful of Pokemon.

However, now Lillie had another reason to be fearful of the creature.

In its tentacles was none other than their mother **Lusamine Aether**, smiling sadly at her children. The beast had initially headed towards Lillie, but Gladion tried to defend her. Rather than let either of her children get taken, Lusamine pushed Gladion out of the way and let herself get taken for their sake. Now, she was being slowly taken by the Ultra Beast back into the Ultra Wormhole.

"Mommy NO!" Lillie cried out towards her mother.

"Mother!" Gladion said, trying to get up. "Silvally you need to get up!"

"S-Sill," the chimera pokemon grunted as she struggled to get up. Both she and Pikachu had been damaged harshly by the Ultra Beast.

"There's got to be a way to stop it," Ash said with gritted teeth. He didn't want Lillie to lose her mother, especially since it seemed they were finally getting along again after years of distance. Pikachu was hit pretty hard, and Ash knew none of his newer Pokemon could handle it, making him wish he had some of his younger ones. It made him wish he had called for one of his older ones prior to coming to rescue Nebby.

"NIIIIHIIIII," the Ultra Beast cried out as it began to rise into the Ultra Wormhole with Lusamine in toe. However, before it could get any higher, it paused. "HIIIIII!" it cried out as it quickly flew back out, much to the surprise of everyone. After all, why would it come back down when it had Lusamine in its clutches?

"**GRRUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!**"

A loud guttural roar came from the UW, surprising everyone. Everyone watched as the UW began to flicker in color, changing from its bluish rainbow color to almost a blood-red hue. From the hole, a new figure began to emerge, much larger than the one that currently held Lusamine.

It was strange and weird, unlike any seen on the world of Pokearth before. It was a large humanoid-like creature with pale skin. It had a rounded head with a spiky red crest and big violet eyes and sharp white teeth. It had a short neck, muscular upper torso and four arms each with three sharp silver claws. It had two legs with three silver claws and golden shackles around its ankles. It had a long reptilian tail with five golden spikes. On its back was four long white tentacles. Its entire body was covered in red glowing stripes.

The creature paused and took in its surroundings. It looked towards the teens, then to the first Ultra Beast and Lusamine, then to Faba. It sniffed the air a few times before letting out another ear-shattering roar.

"**GRRUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!**"

"AH!" Everyone cried out in pain from the insanely loud roar.

"NIIIHIII!" the first Ultra Beast cried in pain from the sound. Because of this, it lost its grip on Lusamine, letting her fall.

"Ah!" Lusamine exclaimed as she was dropped.

"I gotcha Miss Lusamine!" Ash exclaimed on instinct as he left Nebby with Pikachu and ran over to catch Lusamine bridal style." "Oof, you okay Miss Lusamine?"

"Hah, yes thank you Ash," Lusamine said with a relieved face. Ash smiled before turning to Lillie and Gladion who were both happy to see their mother was free and safe.

"**GRRUUUAAA!**" the second Ultra Beast continued to roar angrily. Its four massive arms slammed against some of the technology, damaging it severely.

"No! My work!" Faba exclaimed in desperation.

Suddenly, the beast's eyes violet eyes turned blood red. It rose it's upper arm into the air. A sphere of red unknown energy formed at the center of its palm. The sphere grew to the size of a melon before the creature crushed it in its grip.

"What's it doing?" Lillie asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good," Gladion stated.

"Brace yourselves," Ash said as he held onto Lusamine back with his friends and pokemon.

The crushed sphere suddenly exploded and spread out as a massive wave of red energy that covered the entire area and quickly spread all around.

"AH!" All the humans and Pokemon cried out as they were suddenly slammed by the wave of red energy. Faba was slammed back into his machines while the rest were all sent back to the floor. The wave did not damage any of the machinery or structures and it continued to pass through out, soon covering the of the Aether Paradise and beyond.

"Ah!" Ash exclaimed as he laid on the floor, his entire body covered in a red glow. The same applied to Lusamine and her children as well as all the Pokemon, even **Dex-Rotom (M)**.

"Ah-ZZZ-Ah-ZZZ!" Rotom cried out as his entire body glitched and spasmed.

Then suddenly, bright flashes of light passed as the pokeballs of everyone in the room suddenly broke apart, freeing the Pokemon inside.

Ash's Pokemon - Rowlet, D-Lycanroc, Wimpod, Litten, and A-Geodude - broke free from their balls and instantly became covered in the same red glow that held him, Pikachu and Dex-Rotom. The only one not effected seemed to be Nebby.

Lillie and Snowy were in the same position writhing under the red glow.

Gladion's pokemon - **Umbreon (M), Midnight Lycanroc (M)** and **Noibat (F)** \- all broke free as well and were covered in the red glow same as he and Silvally.

Lusamine's pokemon - **Clefable (F), Absol (M), Lilligant (F), Milotic (M), Salazzle (F), **and **Mismagius (M)** \- were all also covered in the red glow same as the long-blonde-haired woman.

Faba's two Pokemon **Alakazam (F)** and **Hypno (F)** also broke free from their balls and were covered in the red glow.

They weren't the only ones affected as the first Ultra Beast fell to the floor, covered in the same red glow and writhing around.

Just as fast as the red energy hit them, it began to change them. All the humans felt an insane heat well up inside their bodies, changing their bodies and their minds.

Ash's lanky lean form began to expand, large muscles forming and stretching the quickly tightening clothes. His chest began to expand and grow, his body became taller and wider, his butt became fatter, his hair longer, and his crotch was bulging in size. All the while Ash could only moan and gasp as the red energy changed his body.

The same applied to Lillie and her family. Lilly was becoming taller and her body more curvaceous. Her clothes stretched and ripped as her chest and rear began to expand rapidly. Gladion's body was becoming more muscular and quickly ripping the tight-fitting clothing. Lusamine's adult body was also changing and growing, becoming bigger and curvier. The only one oddly not affected was Faba who was simply rolling around on the floor with the red glow. Besides their bodies, their minds were also being changed, mixed and muddled with the energy that seemed to change their normal thoughts.

While the humans were all experiencing serious changes in their bodies, the pokemon remained mostly the same however they began to experience the same strong heat that their humans were experiencing. The same applied to the glass-like Ultra Beast.

The bigger UB stared down at the humans and Pokemon that laid on the floor. It looked around and spotted the unchanged Faba, wriggling around like a worm under the red energy's influence. Curious of this, the UB reached down and picked Faba up in one of its large fists.

"H-H-Huh?" Faba graoned in confusion. The UB's violet eyes stared into Fabe before turning up to the blood-red UW. Without another sound, the large UB floated back into the UW, taking the unfocussed scientist with him. Once the UB was entirely in the hole, the vortex rippled and warped before closing up, never to be opened again and leaving the effects of its actions behind.

"A-AH!" Ash moaned out as the last of the red energy seeped into his body, ending the changes and leaving him panting heavily. Thanks to the spotless steel floors, Ash could see the reflections of his changed body.

His clothes had been torn apart, leaving only his hat and his Z-ring on the floor. His body was now much taller and thicker with tan skin, a muscular figure that included bulging arms, thick legs, a set of six-pack abs, large firm pecs with yellow/dark-red nipples, a large perky bubble butt, a hairless crotch with a flaccid 10-inch long 4-inch thick cock, and a pair of big 8-inch thick balls. His spiky black hair was a bit longer, his formerly brown eyes became an amber color and the Z-shaped marks on his cheeks became smaller.

He looked around and saw that the Aether family was just as naked and changed as he.

Lillie was now much taller with with bright peachy skin, a curvaceous figure with soft strong arms, full pink lips, thick thighs, wide hips, a pair of giant H-cup breasts with cyan/pink nipples, a giant matching jiggly ass and a hairless pink pussy. Her long blonde hair grew down to her big butt and her green eyes became much bright and shinier.

Gladion was also taller, though about the same height as Ash with pale skin and an equally muscular form with thick arms and legs, large pecs with black/dark-pink nipples, a large bubble butt that was smaller than Ash and Lillie, a hairless crotch with a 9-inch long, 5-inch thick penis with 4-inch thick balls. His pale-blonde hair became slightly longer and his green eyes now matched Lillie's. The only article that remained of his was his own Z-ring which had fallen off.

Lusamine was now only a bit taller, actually the same height as Lillie now with pale skin and a much fuller and curvier figure like her daughter, a pair of large thick thighs, a big bouncy butt, a pair of large K-cup breasts with dark-pink/bright-pink nipples, and a hairless pink pussy. Her hair now reached down to her ankles and her green eyes matched that of her children.

"Hah...hah…" Ash panted heavily, trying to get his footing after the mind-boggling changes. His mind itself was clouded and hazy, unable to truly focus at the moment. "Hrk!"

In an instant, Ash's fat cock went from flaccid to fully erect. The bulging rod bounced beneath him, completely hard and aching for attention. At the same time, the rest of his body became extremely sensitive and an arousing heat coursed through his entire form. As he looked around the Aether family were in the same positions as he, all hit and horny.

"Pikapi…" a familiar voice spoke to him. Ash turned his head and spotted his Pokémon all looking at him. The red glows that surrounded them had also dissipated, but they were all just as aroused as he was.

Pikachu, Rowlet, Lycanroc and Litten were all sporting differently-sized cocks while Wimpod and Geodude both sported a pair of wet folds. To his surprise however, Rotom who was still in his Dex-form, was also sporting a somewhat impressive cock that seemed to come out of a hidden port between his small feet.

Ash heard several cries and saw that the other Pokémon in the room were in similar positions, all horny with with the clear need to mate.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said again softly, a hard 5 inch pink pecker sticking out between his legs. Ash felt oddly entranced by the pink dick which was already leaking pre with need.

"P-Pikachu…" Ash moaned out hotly, unable to think straight about what was happening or even sure if he wanted to. He leaned himself down onto his swollen chest, watching as Pikachu moved forward. He moved until the small rodent's member was right before his mouth and on instinct Ash opened it. Pikachu moved his dick into Ash's willing and accepting mouth.

"Pika-Pikapi," Pikachu moaned as he pushed his cock into Ash's mouth. It was warm and wet and he could feel his trainer's tongue pressing up against it. "Chaaaa!" Pikachu cried out as he began to pump his dick in and out of Ash's mouth at a rapid pace.

Rowlet

"Roc-rycan," Lycanroc huffed as he walked around Ash and over to his bare bubble butt.

"Ten-lit," Litten grunted as he hopped on Ash's back and spread his ass cheeks, giving Lycanroc a clear view of his ass. The rock-hound brought his nose towards the ring of muscle, smelling it and sensing the heat that was coming from it. The smell was making Lycanroc's 7 inch cock and Litten's 4 inch dick twitch with need. The rock hound stuck out its tongue and lapped the trainer's hole.

"Mmm!" Ash moaned as he felt his rock-type's rough tongue lick and lap around his entrance. He felt so hot and heavy from it and the need was growing larger.

"Wim-Wim," Wimpod chattered as she scuttled beneath Ash's form as he laid on his chest and knees. The water bug looked up and stared hungrily at Ash's pre-dripping cock. Her small pokehood dripped with need but first she wanted a taste. "Wim-Pod!" Wimpod leapt up and took Ash's thick cock head into her mouth.

"Mmm!" Ash moaned out loudly around Pikachu's shaft. The unfamiliar sensation of a warm mouth around his cock head made new sensations go wild in his sensitive body.

"Geodude," Geodude grunted in a more feminine tone as she floated over near her companions. As she did her own snatch was dripping with juices as she floated over. She went under Wimpod and helped her up so that she could suck easier on Ash's cock while Geodude pumped the rest of his enlarged shaft. Ash moaned even more around Pikachu's shaft, making the electric type cry out in excitement.

"Rowlet-Row," Rowlet cooed as it flew under Ash with its hard 3-inch dick. It locked eyes with Ash's hardened nipples and without hesitation latched its beak onto the hardened nub. Ash's jolted in surprise, but Rowlet tongue and tender pecking at the nip was making him shiver in excitement even more.

"ZZZ-ZZZ" Rotom buzzed as he watched to scene of Ash in the center of his lustful Pokemon. Using his arms he pumped his own shaft, watching excitedly. And he wasn't the only one. Faba's Alakazam and Lusamine's Milotic and Salazzle all had their eyes set on Ash as he was surrounded and played with by his Pokemon. Both Alakazam and Salazzle had grown a pair of large full breasts and a pair of pussy lips between their lips. From a hidden sheath, Milotic now sported a large 13 inch long, 4 inch thick pink cock.

Ash wasn't the only one currently being sexually tended to by his Pokemon.

Lillie was currently on her back, cupping her newly expanded boobs while Snowy was licking her extra sensitive snatch with her icy tongue. "A-Ah...S-Snowy…" Lillie moaned at her pokemon. Despite her timid nature, Lillie was not unaware of the sexual arts. She had more than once tempted to play with herself, especially when she had spent days with boys like Ash and Kiawe, but never thought she could feel this level of lustful desire.

"Vul-Vul," Snowy cooed as she licked her trainer's warm wet folds. Her cold tongue flicked against Lillie's hardening clit, making the blonde girl moan even louder.

Surrounding Lillie and her Vulpix were her mother's Clefable and Mismagius and the first UB. Clefable sported a pair of soft pink fur-covered breasts and her own moist snatch. Mismagius had a large purple pointed shaft sticking out from under the shrouds that made its body. As for the UB, its tentacles wriggled around in excitement, and a new long white phallus-shaped tentacle emerged from under the head area.

Not far from Lillie was her brother Gladion. The bonde buck was currently on his back as well with his Lycanroc's cock shoved into his mouth. The red bipedal hound growled hungrily as it thrust into his trainer's mouth. For his part, Gladion was completely accepting of Lycanroc's dick in his mouth.

"Mmm," Gladion moaned around Lycanroc's thick pink shaft. Along with Lycanroc, his Noibat was sucking on his swollen nipples, letting out little coos as she also humped Gladion's peck with her snatch. Silvally was carefully sucking on her partner's thick shaft, using her tongue and the soft part of her beak to cover it is warm wetness that made the young blonde buck in excitement. Her breast hung between her front legs and her pussy was dripping with heat and desire. Umbreon had his nose buried under his trainer's balls, licking and sucking on Gladion's entrance. Umbreon's own pink shaft was out and excited, equally ready for some action.

Watching Gladion with his Pokemon anxiously were Faba's Hypno and his mother's Absol and Lilligant. Lilligant and Hypno each sported a pair of large full breasts and wet womanhoods that were hungry for the young blonde's cock, and Absol sported a thick 8-inch cock that was not only watching Gladion but Umbreon as well.

As for Lusamine herself, since her Pokemon were all away from her, she was left writhing with need that coursed through her entire body.

"A-Ah…" Lusamine moaned as she used her left hand to finger her own cunt while her right groped and squeezed her enlarged bosom. "Ah!" the blonde woman was writhing with heat all over, in desperate need of relief.

"Chaaa!" Pikachu cried out as he kept pumping into his trainer's mouths, sparks of electricity coming of his cheeks as he felt himself ready to release. Ash himself was lost to the lust, hungrily sucking on Pikachu's dick while the rest of his Pokemon teased and excited his body. "Pi-Pi-Pi-PIKACHUUU!" Suddenly, Ash's mouth was filled with Pikachu's spunk as it jolted out of the electric pokemon's shaft. The electric type held tightly onto Ash's face as he pumped his jizz down his trainer's throat. Ash did not even realize that his gag reflex was non-existent now as he happily guzzled down Pikachu's cum.

The scent of the companion Pokemon climaxing snapped something inside the other Pokemon.

"Roc-Lyc," Lycanroc barked as he pulled away from Ash's slick and wet behind. It leapt onto his hind legs and planted his front on Ash's plump posterior once Litten jumped away. The rock canine lined up his cock with the entrance of his trainer's rear, and plunged himself in. "Roooooaaaac!"

"AH!" Ash exclaimed as he felt the thick canine cock thrust itself deep inside him. It stretched his insides in a way he never felt before, but the odd thing was that he liked it. He liked the feeling of Lycanroc's thick dick inside him, and it was making him even more excited than before. The wolf pokemon revelled in the feel of Ash's tight entrance around his shaft, making his tongue hang in bliss. Even so, it did not take long for the canine to start pounding away at the human rear with all his might and desire.

"Ten! Lit-Lit!" Litten growled at Lycanroc. He had wanted a chance at Ash's ass, but the larger mammalian Pokemon beat him to it. Litten turned and could see Pikachu laying on the ground with a satisfied face and could hear Ash's moans. Deciding to not pass up the chance, the fire cat leapt on Ash's head, swung his body around, and drove his own shaft into his trainer's mouth.

"Mmm!" Ash moaned at the sudden intrusion, but had no real time to react. Litten was already thrusting rapidly into his mouth, using his claws to grip onto Ash's head as he thrust in wildly. Rather than fight, the trainer sucked on Little's dick as he thrust into his mouth, even using his tongue to tease it. The little fire type purred in excitement over the sensations his trainer was doing to him, making him more excited.

As for Rowlet, Wimpod and Geodude, the three of them were even more eager to please themselves and their trainer even more so now. Rowlet was happily nipping at his trainer's nipples, giving them either quick pecks and tugs or grazing them with his soft leafy feathers. Wimpod was sucking down on Ash's shaft like a vacuum cleaner, determined to bring the human essence out. Geodude was still pumping Ash's shaft while holding Wimpod up. She pumped her trainer's shaft as hard and fast as she could while still being gentle.

Coming off his climactic high, Pikachu sat up and rubbed his head. "Pika…" he cooed happily before looking to see his trainer getting fucked from both ends. The sight was enough to excite Pikachu and get him hard once more. "PIka!"

"ZZZ-Pikachu-ZZZ"

The sound of Rotom's voice made Pikachu turn his head. He spotted Rotom along with Alakazam, Milotic and Salazzle. He could see the desire in their eyes and bodies and could tell that they wanted to join in with their trainer. Seeing this, Pikachu smiled and nodded to the Pokemon, waving at them to join. "Pika-Pika!"

"ZZZ/Kazam/Lootic/Lazzle," the four Pokemon cried out happily before moving in onto Ash.

"Mmm," Ash moaned around Litten's cock as he was pounded into by both mammal-based Pokemon. His mind was filled with lustful haze, but even with this haze he could see the coming forms of the four new Pokemon along with Pikachu. Rotom and Milotic each stood before him with their shafts up and ready. He also saw Alakazam use her psychic powers to help keep his torso in the air, allowing Ash to raise his hands and take each of the poke-cocks before him and start pumping them.

"ZZZ-Ah-ZZZ," Rotom cooed out excitedly as Ash pumped his shaft. The device-like Pokemon was letting out small sparks of excitement, displaying its electric typing.

"Loooo," Milotic cooed as he felt the young man pump his cock. It felt surprisingly good and he was enjoying this, but his mind was not set for settling on a simple handjob. It eyes Lycanroc as he pounded down on Ash's behind.

"Lazzle," Salazzle hissed as she got under Ash's legs. She met eyes with Geodude and nodded to her before using her long tongue to wrap and squeeze around Ash's balls. Ash's eyes went wide at the constricting feeling around his swollen nuts and tried to move, but Alakazam kept his body in place. Salazzle kept on squeezing and teasing the young trainer's balls, enjoying the taste of them.

"Pika," Pikachu said as he got under Ash's chest. Rowlet moved so that Ash's bare nipple was of easy access, of Pikachu raised up and started sucking on Ash's other nub. The electric type let out a few excited sparks as he sucked on Ash's nipple. Ash was in the middle of many horny Pokemon, and he was starting to love it.

Around him, the Aether siblings were in similar positions.

"Ah! Mismagius, Ah!" Lillie cried out as the she was currently being fucked by the purple ghost Pokemon. Mismagius was driving his thick 9 inch shaft deep into her pussy with strong hard thrusts. When Mismagius first entered however, Lillie felt no pain. Unknown to her, the wave of red energy had eraditacted her hymen, making it so that Lillie would feel no pain, only pleasure as Mismagius fucked her hard.

"Niiihiii," the UB cooed from being. Using its tentacles, he lifted Lillie into the air so that Mismagius had access to her pussy. Despite their initial encounter, Lillie was not afraid and felt no malicious intent from the UB. Instead, all she felt was the cock-shaped tentacle shove itself into her ass, fucking her in tandem with Mismagius. It was thrusting the long white glass-like tentacle in and out of Lillie rear with surprising speed, sending quivers of pleasure thrugh Lillie body.

"Clefable," Clefable cooed as she floated next to the pair of male Pokemon and Lillie, tapping into her fairy abilities. She pushed Lillie head into one of her breasts, making the blonde girl suck on her dark pink teat. The fairy type let out a happy coo before bright pink milk escaped from the tit, filling Lillie mouth with a sweet delicious nectar.

"Vulpix," Snowy moaned as she sat on Lillie's enhanced breasts. She leaned down and took one of her trainers nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it. Ever since she hatched her, Snowy partly saw Lillie as her mother, so it felt only felt natural that she would suck on her mother's breast. Her icy lips and mouth sent arousing shivers through Lillie body. The normally reserved and shy girl was loving the debauchery that was surrounding her now.

Like Lillie and Ash, Gladion was also in the center of lustful Pokemon.

"Roc-Roc-Roc," Gladion's Lycanroc growled as he kept on fucking his trainer's mouth without stop. He gripped onto Gladion's head, forcing the blonde boy to take his dick without pause, not that Gladion felt like he wanted to. He was loving the roughness of his midnight canine, and was happily sucking on his rock-type's dick.

"Vally!" Silvally cried out happily as she mounted her trainer's hard dick with her snatch. The chimeric pokemon was shivering as she felt the full girth of her trainer penetrate her cunt and she wasted no time in riding him without hesitation. Her black breasts bounced wildly as she did so, letting out small trickles of cream-colored milk the cascaded down onto Gladion's body and onto Noibat who was still happily sucking on Gladion's nipple. She was now joined by Hypno who was fondling her own breasts as she sucked on Gladion's free nipple.

"Bre-Bre-Bre," Umbreon panted as he pounded away into Gladion's ass. The black fox Pokemon was drilling into Gladion's ass without stop or rest, determined his trainer's ass. He wasn't the only one though as his own arse was being penetrated by Absol's barbed shaft. The two dark types fucked in unison, driving each other's list and Gladion's to the extreme. Basil's powerful thrusts drove Umbreon deep and hard into Gladion. As for Lilligant, she was using Synthesis to keep those mating strong and virile, as well as keep Gladion sensitive and ready for when her turn came.

Back with Ash, Lycanroc and Litten were pounding away rapidly into their trainer while the other Pokemon were still tending to different parts of his body of having him tend to them.

"Roc-Roc-Roc," Lycanroc grunted as he felt himself get closer to his release. The rock canine pushed the swollen knot into his trainer's ass, making it stretch even more so which caused Ash to let out a loud muffled moan as he felt the hot knot push itself inside him. "Lycaaan!" The dusk hound howled as he unleashed his load into Ash.

"MMM!" Ash moaned loudly as Lycanroc's thick warm cum flooded into him. The new sensation made Ash lose control of his nerves, causing him to unload his spunk into Wimpod's waiting mouth.

"Wimp!" Wimpod chirped in surprise as her mouth was suddenly filled with Ash's bountiful load. Wimpod was able to swallow a good amount, but had to pull away once she felt she could not handle anymore. Luckily, Geodude and Salazzle made sure to to waste a drop of Ash's cum once Wimpod pulled off the spasming cock.

"Ten!" Litten cried out. Ash's loud moaning vibrated around his smaller shaft, making the fire cat lose his own control and came into Ash's mouth. Ash had no choice but to swallow the searing hot cum that escaped Litten's pecker, swallowing down ever drop. He could tell the different taste between Litten and Pikachu's cum and would have savored it more were it not for the large knot and and large load being sent into his stomach.

They remained in place until Lycanroc's knot began to shrink and it pulled out of Ash's hole. All the cum would have gushed out of Ash's hole were it not for the fact that rock-type pokemon cum had a solidifying effect that caused it to act like a plug. Once out, Lycanroc helped Litten down from Ash's face, having also finished his release. Before he moved away, the two mammal pokemon licked Ash's face affectionately. Ash smiled softly, feeling that his stomach had been blown up slightly by the amount of cum that had just been dumped inside him.

Ash however had no time to rest as Alakazam lifted him into the air with her psychic abilities. We was levitated before Milotic who's big thick cock was leaking with pre. Anxiously, Ash reached down and spread his cheeks, letting Alakazam set him down onto the far bigger cock.

"Looo," Milotic cooed as Ash slid down onto his slick dick. Despite its girth and length, thanks to his water typing, Ash easily slid down, taking every inch of the serpent-pokemon's shaft.

"Fuuuuuck…" Ash moaned as he felt Milotic's member stretch him and fill him. Before he could speak another word, Rotom zoomed before him, presenting his equally horny dick to the trainer.

"ZZZ-My Turn!-ZZZ" Rotom buzzed as he wasted no time to shove his cock into Ash's mouth. Ash was surprised by the energetic actions of the dex-pokemon, but accepted it as Rotom did everything he could to practically skull-fuck him.

"Salazzle," Salazzle hissed as she gazed at Ash's prone body while he was fucked in the mouth and ass. Her eyes landed on Ash's dick and a familiar primal need coursed through her. She first turned to Geodude who was holding the cum-filled Wimpod for permission. Geodude nodded her head, signalling for Salazzle to go ahead. Without hesitation the venomous reptile Pokemon quickly scuttled over to the trainer's body and presented her bare cunt to it. She took Ash's thick shaft into her, which she loved the size of. She took it all the way down to the base, enwrapping Ash's rod in a tight warm wetness that excited his sensitive cock.

As for his other Pokemon, Pikachu had taken to fucking Rowlet up the arse. The grass owl happily took the pika-cock into his small pucker. Watching their trainer getting fucked excited the two to continue watching but also have their own fun. At the same time, Lycanroc was now at full mast once again and started fucking Litten's rear while Wimpod was slowly pumping some of Ash's cum she had swallowed into Geodude's cunt.

"MMM!" Lillie moaned as she had Mismagius's cock shoved into her mouth. The phantom pokemon had already cummed in her snatch, and now was busy fucking her mouth. As for the UB, it had developed a second cock-shaped tentacle and was now fucking both her arse and her snatch. Her stomach had become large and swollen from the first release both Mismagius and the UB had released inside her, making her look like she was 5 months pregnant, but she didn't care. All she could focus on now was the hard fucking

"FFF/VVV!" Clefairy and Snowy moaned as they were also entangled and fucked by several tenta-cocks. The fairy and the ice type Pokemon were being pounded into from every end, matching the blonde girl at the center. Even as they were fucked though, the UB was being gentle with them, treating them with nothing but pleasure and comfort as it fucked every hole they had.

"Ah! Fuck! Ah!" Gladion was moaning out loudly as his Pokemon had also swapped spots. He was now in a doggy-style position, taking on Absol's barbed cock while fucking Lilligant's tight grass-type pussy. His moans were silenced when Hypno pushed his head into her snatch, telling him to eat her out. Gladion showed no resistant as he started to lick and suck on the psychic type's pussy.

His stomach was like that of the other teens, slightly bloated from the cum that his Lycanroc and Umbreon had unloaded into him. Speaking of the mammalian pair, they were now busy fucking different ends of Silvally who sported a womb full of Gladion's jizz. Lycanroc was plowing down into Silvally's tight snatch while Umbreon was getting his cock sucked off by the chimera Pokemon. As for Noibat, she was getting eaten out by Absol while she sat on Gladion's nice firm buttoxs.

While the three teens were mating like there was no tomorrow with their Pokemon, Lusamine was left alone, writhing in need with no one to tend to her. "Ah! I...I need...need…" she moaned as she tried her best to get relief, fingering herself with both hands at her pussy or her breasts, but she could not find any form of satisfaction. In short, she could not cum no matter how hard she pleasured herself.

"Ah!" the moans of Ash caught Lusamine's ears. She turned to the raven-haired stud and saw he had now released his third load into Alakazam now. He had already released into Salazzle as well as getting a mouth-full of spunk from Rotom as well as Rowlet who was slightly wobbly from the fucking Pikachu had given him. He was still riding Milotic's cock, the serpent pokemon having not yet cummed, but he knew he was making the water type feel good from the constant moans that escaped his mouth.

Lusamine stared at Ash's still rock-hard cum & pussy-juice covered cock. Her lust-ridden mind was only intensified thanks to her current inability to climax as well as years without the touch of a man. She was hungry for cock, and she knew which one she wanted.

"ASH!" Lusamine cried out as she leapt towards Ash. "Fuck me Ash! I need a cock in me! Please fuck me! Fuck me NOW!"

For a second, Ash's rational mind returned to him. He wondered if it was truly right to commit to the blonde-woman's desires, especially with her children near them. However, one look at Lusamine's drop-dead body and her lust-hungry eyes dismissed those thoughts and he nodded.

Lusamine smiled widely before she crawled over to Ash's shaft and quickly took it into her mouth. Ash grunted as the blonde woman expertly took his shaft into his mouth and sucked on the thick tool with lustful intent. She quickly made her way down, sucking the hard rod all the way down to its base.

"F-Fuuuck," Ash moaned from the surprisingly strong suction Lusamine used on his cock. It also helped that Lusmaine had the face of a cock-hungry-slut, her lips curved into a happy smile while sucking with all their might and her eyes looking like they were going up into her skull. As for Lusamine she was loving the taste of Ash's cock, savoring the meaty texture along with the left-behind remnants of his own spunk mixed with the pussy juices of the female Pokemon he had fucked.

"Looo!" Milotic groaned, reminding Ash of his presence along with a strong thrust into Ash's arse, driving his cock deep into the boy once more, and forcing Lusamine to take all of Ash's cock to the base in one swift thrust.

'_M-Must h-have m-more_,' Lusamine thought, her mind absolutely consumed with pure primal desire. She pulled off of Ash's cock, leaving the shaft slick with saliva and a long thick trail of spit connecting the tip to her lips. She licked her lips and turned around. She spread her enlarged ass cheeks, exposing her winking anus and her soaking wet cunt. "Fuck me Ash! Fuck this Slut! Fuck me NOW!"

The scent of Lusamine's pure lust was coming from her wet snatch, and it was driving Ash's nerves into overdrive, as well as that of Milotic. Without warning, Ash grabbed onto Lusamine's wrists, line up his cock and drove her cunt down onto his entire shaft.

"FUUUUCK!" Lusamine cried out with wide eyes as she felt Ash's entire shaft drive itself into her vagina, stretching it in a way she had never felt before. The blonde woman gaped and gasped at the shocking size of the young buck. She could feel it pushing directly into her womb and stretching her stomach.

As quickly as he pushed himself inside her, Ash proceeded to pull out until only the tip remained before driving himself back into Lusamine's cunt over and over again. While he did this, he bounced on Milotic's shaft, giving the water serpent the same amount of pleasure as he was doing to Lusamine. The water type cooed in excitement as the raven-haired male rode his dick while driving his own cock into the blonde bimbo that was once his trainer.

"AH! YES! FUCK ME ASH! FUCK MY SLUTTY PUSSY!" Lusamine cried out as Ash drove his cock deep inside her, filling her entire womb with the head of his fat dick and stretching her stomach. As he thrusted into her, Lusamine's engorged breasts bounced wildly, flopping around in rhythm with the powerful thrusts driven by Ash and Milotic. The intense jackhammering into her snatch drove Lusamine's mind to the point of breaking, turning her into nothing more than a cock-hungry lust-maddened slut. "FUCK ME! BREED ME! MAKE ME YOURS ASH! MAKE THIS COCK-SLUT YOURS!"

Lusamine's cries of broken pleasure drove Ash's own lust-filled mind. Using her wrists as grips he drove the blonde woman harder onto his cock, making her gasp and moan while he grunted with a beastly desire he had never felt before. At the same time, he was driving his ass up and down quickly onto Milotic's shaft, making the sea-serpent revel in the young man's tight entrance and powerful fucking. He had embraced his new lustful nature to the fullest.

Ash however was not alone in the wild mating.

After momentarily satisfying their Pokemon, Gladion and Lillie caught sight of Lusamine riding their friend. Instead of being shocked by the sight, it reinspired the lust of the siblings and with one look to each other, the two conjoined in fucking each other.

"Ah! Yes! Gladion! Yes!" Lillie moaned out loudly as her brother drove his cock into her cum-filled-cunt. The siblings were fucking each other as hard and quick as Ash was doing to their mother. However, their minds had not yet broken to the lust like their mother, but rather like Ash they embraced it.

"Lillie! So tight!" Gladion grunted as the drove his dick into his sister's canal with continuously strong thrusts. He pounded into his sister's pussy, revelling in the feel of it's warm wet tightness. His thick balls slapped against her rear end and the squelching sounds of their mating sounded off alongside that of Ash and their mother.

"FUCK! YES! YES!" Lusamine continued to scream loudly as Ash plowed her pussy into mush, and her mind into a puddle. His thick swollen ball slammed against her crotch and the slapping sound of his hips against her bouncy buttox and that of his own plump but against Milotic's leathery skin reverberated around the room. The blonde woman had completely submitted to Ash and his cock, desiring nothing more than to always feel that thick young member inside her. "AH! I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO CUM! ASH! FILL ME! FILL ME AS I CUM!"

True to her words, Ash was close to his own release, feeling like he was about to blow, however both humans were beaten by the surprising climax of Milotic.

"MILOOOOO!" Milotic cried out loudly as his shaft stilled, thickened, and shot out its pent up tension from it's cock, unleashing a geyser of hot watery spunk into Ash.

"FUCK!" Ash howled as he felt Milotic's seed surge into him. The torrent of jizz pushed past his own nerves, making him unload his own potent cum into the Aether mother.

"YEEEESSSS!" Lusamine cried out with large wide eyes and a gaping grinning mouth as she felt Ash's surging seed flow into her like a river that bursted out of a damn, making her come to her own orgasm. Both of their stomachs expanded as the large loads filled them like giant fleshy water balloons, beyond what a normal human stomach should be able to retain, but their bodies had changed just as much as their minds.

"Fuck!" Lillie and Gladion each cried out as they also reached their own high points, each cumming while still connected by their privates. Like her mother, Lillie stomach expanded from the unloading of spunk Gladion dropped into her.

They weren't the only ones though. All the Pokemon around them were also ejaculating or orgasming all around them. Poke-cum flew about the around the room and Poke-pussy juices squirted across the floor. The entire room reeked of sex, but no one in it cared.

Once their climaxes had all be reached, the humans and Pokemon all laid and panted on the floor, catching their breath.

Ash was laying on the floor next to Lillie. The two looked at each other and locked gazes. In an instant, the two became horny from each other's sex covered bodies, and without hesitation conjoined for another round. This inspired Gladion, Lusamine, and the Pokemon to join in for what would become many more rounds of pure beastly sex.

As they did, none of them noticed the rainbow colored crystal bands that materialized around Ash, Gladion, and Lillie's wrists. Also, no one noticed the multitude of rainbow-colored beams that shot into Ash's crystal, or the small forms of the beams that resembled certain pokemon.

**-ULW-**

While Ash and the Aether family and their Pokemon fucked away in Faba's lab, the wave of red energy had not stopped in there.

The wave passed through the walls and earth of the Aether Foundation without damage, and hit every human and Pokemon that was on it. Like those in the lab, the entire foundation was currently turned into a massive sex show.

"Oh Munchlax! Yes! Yes!" Prof. Burnet moaned as her gluttonous green pokemon pounded away into her asshole while she laid naked on the grass. Her body had become much wider and curvier with a massive ass that Munchlax was happily fucking.

"Ah! Oh! Ah!" Wicke cried out and gasped as Spinarak and baby Stufful sucked on her immensely enlarged breasts. The two young pokemon were sucking on her large pink/beige colored nipples which had started lactating sweet milk into their mouths.

All around, the Pokemon and Aether employees were mating about wildly. The humans had all had their bodies changed in different ways to make them more desirable while the Pokemon had all broken out of their pokeballs and were now free to do as they pleased. Some of the employees had also gained their own crystal bands while others did not.

**-ULW-**

Beyond the Aether Paradise, the wave of red energy continued. It expanded quickly, soon covering everything and hitting everyone in its path. In one day, it would cover the entire Alola Region.

In one week, it would cover the entire world...and beyond.

* * *

**AND THERE IT IS! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF ULTRA LUST WORLD!**

***phew*... I'll tell you guys, this was a tricky thing to figure out.**

**Let me just thank you all for sticking by me and this story for as long as you did. I know I went through quite the number of loops before finally deciding on a starting point for this story that would appease myself as well as my readers. **

**I have to say though, I'm kinda excited. This new rendition of ULW does away with a lot of the plot holes I had before, namely with adding in Pokemon that Ash never owned in the anime. For those of you that read the prologue before this, you'll know that our favorite trainer as well as his friends have plenty more Pokemon in this AU than in the normal anime. This was just so I wouldn't have to go through some awkward things in order to include them, as well as give some of them the evolutions they deserve.**

**Now as for the chapter itself, it was a bit tricky, but I think I managed well enough. For those of you could tell, yes the creature is the same one from the original story. I decided to just make him a UB since his powers could be considered "odd" enough to be one. Plus it fits with the Alola theme. As for where he took Faba, hell if I know...yet.**

**I hoped you guys the lemonings that coursed through this chapter. Future chapters will have a bit more plot in them, but this was just to represent the wild-nature of the situation. The humans aren't as against what is happening compared to the original story's start, and are just as horny as the Pokemon. I'll go into more in depth about some of the story points like the crystals, why some humans didn't get crystals, as well as the odd nipple colorings in the next chapter. Speaking of which-**

**Next Time-  
Analyzing the Aftermath  
Ash, Lillie, and Gladion try to figure out what to do next once they have all managed to calm down and understand what has happened due to the event they now call the "Red Wave".**

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this first official chapter to Ultra Lust World. Be prepared for many wild scenarios to take place and for fun adventures to be held. **

**Until Next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultra Lust World**

**Summary: AU. Before Nihilego could take Lusamine away, another strange Ultra Beast came from the Wormhole, unleashing a wave of red energy that alters the bonds between humans and Pokemon in a way no one thought possible. Ash's adventures will never be the same again. Reboot of Trainers Reversed.**

**Chapter 02 - Analyzing the Aftermath**

* * *

Above the shimmering seas of Alola, the sun shone brightly on what would seem like any other day.

But it was far from it.

It had been exactly five days since an event soon to be known as the Red Wave had occurred. A massive red wave of energy had spread across the world at a rapid rate. Nothing was destroyed, but the balance between humans and Pokemon was forever changed. Pokemon broke free from their pokeballs, most humans were transformed into more attractive forms, and both had become overwhelmed with lustful desires and ended up mating with each other. For many, the change seemed to come out of nowhere. However, a certain group of knew the truth.

Located in the middle of the Alolan sea was the Aether Paradise, a place where the Aether Foundation took care of many Pokemon. Now, it was the scene of much debauchery. This was especially since that was where the Red Wave initiated from.

Inside one of the private rooms of the Aether Paradise was Ash Ketchum, however he was by no means the same as he was before. When hit by the Red Wave, his body had changed, becoming far more muscular and attractive. However, he was not alone in the room.

"A~Ah… P-Professor Burnett~" Ash moaned as he sat on the guest bed, letting the dark-skinned female professor suck on his enlarged shaft.

"Mmm!" the white-haired beauty moaned with lust-glazed eyes as she happily sucked on Ash's meat.

LIke Ash, her body had changed, becoming far lewder and built for sex. However, the biggest change was that to her mind, as evident collar-like marking and heart mark around her neck. One that was also sported by a currently unconscious Lusamine who laid on the guest bed, completely dazed and filled with Ash's seed.

"S-So m-much…" Lusamine said with a ahegao expression plastered on her face.

Once things had settled down, it was discovered that the humans were separated into basically two ways. There were those who completely submitted to the lust of others and basically became "Wild Humans" that would service the desires of any human or Pokemon, and then there were those who did not submit but embraced this new way. Those that did this somehow gained these strange rainbow-colored crystals around their wrists. The odd thing was that once the initial craziness settled, knowledge about the crystals and the other changes seeped into the minds of those that received them.

"F-Fuck! Gonna Cum!" Ash howled as he took hold of Burnett's head and forced her down to the base of his cock before unloading his cum into the white-haired woman's throat.

Burnett's cheeks puffed out and her eyes went wide as she felt her throat and mouth get filled with Ash's hot young seed. She happily guzzled it down, refusing to let any of it escape her mouth.

Ash let out a heavy pant as his climax came to its end. He looked down and saw Burnett pulling off his now limp dick, her cheeks puffed out and filled with his seed. With one big gulp, Burnett swallowed all of Ash's cum, letting out a happy sigh.

"N-Nice job Professor," Ash panted, relieved from his release.

"OF course Master Ash," Burnett said, wagging her butt and licking her lips. "But I think formalities are a little past us now. Just call me Burnett."

"Only if you call me Ash," Ash replied.

"Ash?" spoke a new voice entering the room. Ash looked and saw Lillie stepping in with Snowy and Pikachu to her side.

"_Ash!_" Pikachu exclaimed before leaping up and tackling his trainer in a hug.

"Hey Pikachu, how was the check-up?" Ash asked the electric type.

"_Great Ash_," Pikachu replied. Another thing that changed due to the Red Wave was that now humans were able to understand Pokemon. "_The others are all good too_."

"That's great," Ash replied. Ash then turned his head towards Lillie and Snowy who were smiling back at him. "And how are you doing Lillie?"

Like him, Lillie's body had changed. What was once a petite and shy girl was a bouncy bombshell of a babe. She also sported a rainbow-colored crystal on her wrist. "I'm good Ash, everyone seems to be in tip top shape." She said smiling.

"_Yeah, Lillie was great with the check-ups_," Snowy said in agreement.

"Well that's great, so what's up?" Ash asked.

"Gladion is calling for us," Lillie replied. "Since my mom is currently not in condition to manage things, Gladion has decided to take over what's left of the Aether Foundation."

"Alright then, and sorry about your mom…" Ash said, looking at the now unconscious Lusamine who was snoozing soundly. Burnett had crawled into bed with her and started sleeping as well.

"No apologies necessary Ash," Lillie said with a smile. "Besides, if anyone where to have claimed my mother, I'm glad it was you." Ash smiled back at Lillie. He was happy that the Red Wave and the events caused by it did not diminish their relationship. If anything, it was improved. "Now come on, our Pokemon are waiting for us, and so is Gladion."

"Right," Ash said as he lifted himself from the bed. "You two stay here for now. I'll be back later." Despite their slumbering state, both Lusamine and Burnett heard Ash and grunted in agreement. Nodding back, Ash walked behind Lillie and Snowy out of the room with Pikachu on his shoulder.

As they made their way through the halls of the Aether Paradise, they saw several humans and Pokemon in the main preserve area going at it with each other without rest. Like Lusamine and Burnett, many of the human employees had succumbed to their lusts and the desires of the pokemon, becoming little more than wild breeding stock for them all. A few of the employees did embrace the new life and gained rainbow crystals on their own wrists. Those that did were accompanied by several Pokemon who followed their commands and helped them, and some had even claimed other humans like Ash had.

It didn't take them long to reach the main office where Lillie knocked on the doors. They heard a voice call out "Come in," and entered. They opened the door and entered the room.

"_Ash!_" cried out a collection of voices.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed as he was tackled by Lycanroc, Rowlet, Wimpod, Rotom, and Salazzle. Pikachu leapt out of the way just in time, now standing with Litten, Geodude, Alakazam, and Milotic.

"H-Hey guys!" Ash laughed as he happily greeted his Pokemon. The Pokemon all cuddled him affectionately before pulling back, letting him sit up. "Hey guys, how are you all doing?"

"We're fine Ash-ZZZ, everyone is in-ZZZ-top shape, me-ZZZ included," Dex-Rotom replied with his usual electronic voice.

"_He's right, we're all fine_," Lycanroc agreed.

"_Yeah, Rowlet was even awake on time_," Wimpod teased.

"_Hey!_" Rowlet chirped annoyed.

"_Now children, no misbehaving, at least not until we're in a proper nest to do so_," Salazzle said in a seductive tone.

Ash shivered slightly at Salazzle's seductive nature. She along with Alakazam and Milotic were all new additions to his team, having been bonded to him in the same way as his current Pokemon. Rotom, Salazzle, Alakazam, and Milotic were now all his Pokemon.

Ash felt a unknown force lift him back onto his feet. He spotted Alakazam and realized she had used her psychic to help him up. "Thanks Alakazam."

"_Not a problem my lord,_" Alakazam said with a bow.

Ash then looked up to Milotic's regal form. "And how are you doing Milotic?" he asked.

"_Very well Ash_," Milotic said in a strong masculine tone. "_We were all anxiously waiting for your return. Where is lady Lusamine_."

Ash couldn't help but smile. Even though they had opted to go to different trainers now, Lusamine's Pokemon still respected and cared for her. "She's fine, just resting. She and Professor Burnett got a little distracted while giving me my check-up, so now they're taking a break."

"_By distracted he means he fucked their brains out again~, Heh-heh!_" chuckled a mischievous voice." Ash turned his head and spotted Lillie now standing alongside her expanded team. Standing next to her and Snowy was the ever loyal Clefable. Above her floating was a chuckling Mismagius, the one that had made the remark. And floating behind them calmly was none other than the Ultra Beast that had first come through the Ultra Wormhole and had attempted to kidnap Lillie, Gladion and Lusamine.

"Mismagius, that is not very proper," Lusamine scolded.

"_Yeah! You know better then that!_" Snowy agreed.

"_Heh, sorry ladies, had to,_" Mismagius said, still chuckling.

Clefable turned to the UB. "_My dear new friend, if you will?_" the UB nodded. He raised a tentacle and smacked Mismagius on the back of the head.

"_OW!_" Mismagius grumbled. "_Sheesh…can't even take a joke._"

Lillie let out a sigh before turning towards the UB and smiling. "Thank you very much **Nihilego**".

"_Y-You're welcome L-Lillie,_" the UB, now identified as Nihilego, replied shyly. The clear crystal head of the creature had turned a shade of pink, indicating it was blushing, making Lillie giggle.

Ash couldn't help but smile at the exchange between the two. After he and his friends had exhausted themselves thanks to the many rounds of sex caused by being hit by the Red Wave, they had awoken with confused and altered minds. It was there that they realized they could understand Pokemon as well as Nihilego. However, Nihilego did not attack them like it had intended, instead he apologized. He explained that in his home dimension, his kind possessed other beings to empower themselves as they were the primary food for some dangerous predators. By taking control of a host, their powers multiplied, and it was also to help keep their inner cores stable. However, after getting hit by the Red Wave, Nihilego felt his core become stable, and his desire to acquire a host had all but vanished. He apologized for trying to take Gladion and Lusamine, though he did say that it was because he felt they, as well as Lillie and Ash all had strong powers inside them. After seeing that Nihilego was sorry and very shy, Lillie decided to forgive the jellyfish-like pokemon and gave it a hug and acceptance.

"Ash, I'm glad you came," another voice spoke, snapping Ash out of his musings. He turned his head and saw Gladion sitting at Lusamine's desk with Umbreon, his Lycanroc, Silvally, Noibat, Hypno, Absol and Lilligant. Standing just to the side of Gladion was the huge-breasted Wicke who had been claimed by Gladion in the same way Ash had done to Burnett and Lusamine, as evident by the same collar-like marking she had on her neck. Also sitting at the base of the desk was **Herdier**, who had been bonded to Gladion.

"Hey Gladion, how are things going so far with the Aether Foundation?" Ash asked as he and Lillie sat on the couches in front of the desk, surrounded by their Pokemon.

"Surprisingly alright all things considered," Gladion replied. "Even though many of the employees have gone wild with lust, there's still a good number of them that got these crystals like us," Gladion gestured to the crystal band around his wrist. "Also, we've found that some of the Pokemon have gotten some of these crystals too and are acting like trainers."

"Really, so Pokemon can become trainers now?" Ash in surprise.

"It makes sense since Humans can now be 'caught' like you and Gladion have done," Lillie stated.

"Lillie's right, and most of these Pokemon have opted to help around the foundation, so we can be thankful of that," Gladion stated. "They also appear to be not as sex-crazy as those who did not get crystals and prefer to stay wild."

"Well that's good," Ash said. "Did you find anything else?"

"Not much other than what we already know," Gladion replied. "I've had some of the remaining scientists and Pokemon look at Faba's machine and lab. They're trying to see if they can figure out how that other UB came through the Ultra Wormhole, and maybe see where it took Faba."

"_I'm still confused why it bothered with that weakling,_" Nihilego stated. "_Just from looking at I got this really sleazy and uncomfortable feeling, and the intense urge to smack him away._"

Gladion surprisingly chuckled. "Not to worry Nihilego, it's a common feeling when dealing with Faba."

"Yep," Ash, Lillie and their Pokemon all agreed.

"We're also working with the machine to be prepared if other Ultra Wormholes start appearing," Gladions stated, surprising the two humans.

"You think more are going to come big brother?" Lillie asked.

"It's only a hunch, but a strong one," Gladion replied. "Nihilego came through a wormhole that was caused by Nebby's transformation. I can't shake this feeling that combined with the Red Wave there's a strong chance more will appear and more UBs will pass through. If this happens, I want us to be ready to send them back if need be."

"_Y-You're not going to send ME back are you?_" Nihilego asked as he moved towards next to Lillie. "_I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone else! I want to stay with Lillie._"

"It's okay Nihilego," Lillie said, patting the poor UB's head. "No one is going to send you back, **right Gladion?**" As she said the last bit, she sent an icy stare to her brother.

Gladion shivered at being at the receiving end to his sister's glare. He shook his head and said, "No Nihilego, we will not send you back. If any UB does come to Alola, I think it's best we try to befriend or tame them, and _then_ offer them a chance to go back to their home dimension once we figure out how."

"See Nihi, you can stay with us as long as you like," Lillie said, smiling at glass jellyfish.

"_Th-thank you Lillie_," Nihilego replied, blushing at the nickname.

Ash smiled at the exchange, but returned his attention to Gladion. "That's all well and good Gladion, but what about everything else? Were you able to make contact with anyone outside the Paradise?"

Gladion shook his head. "Unfortunately communications are still down. It looks like the Red Wave did short out some electronics, mostly those involving long-range communication. Some of the engineers are working to get it repaired, but until then we have no way to contact anyone else. It's not just that either, many of the employee's cellphones are unable to contact anyone, though our internet network seems to be functioning we can get any messages across it."

"Darn," Ash said. He was worried for his friends back on Melemele, as well as his mother in Kanto and his other friends across the globe. "Is there anything else Gladion?"

"Yes actually," Gladion said. "I'm sure you've all noticed the other changes that have happened to us humans, and I don't mean just the physical ones." Gladion raised his hand, and suddenly a sphere of dark energy appeared within it. Lillie and Ash each did the same, with Lillie conjuring ice particles and Ash bringing up electricity. Wicke also joined in, raising a had so summon some pink sparkles.

"How did we get these powers?" Lillie asked. "Was it because of the Red Wave?"

"That's my best guess," Gladion replied. "And it's not just these, each of us seem to have been imbued with the power of two different Pokemon types."

"_He's right, we can sense it_," Pikachu said, surprising the group.

"Really Pikachu, you can?" Ash asked.

"_It's a sixth sense we Pokemon have,_" Alakazam explained. "_However it doesn't always activate, especially in the heat of battle. Unless we've fought a Pokemon of the type before, we normally can't tell. However it seems that the Red Wave has strengthened this sense and allows to tell what you and other humans are. Ash, you are an Electric and Fighting type._"

"_And if my memory serves, Miss Lusamine is a Fairy and Dark type,_" Milotic mentioned.

"_Yeah, and Professor Burnett is a Normal and Steel type_," Pikachu added.

"_Lillie's an Ice and Fairy type,_" Clefable said to Lillie while smiling.

"_Gladion is an Dark and Psychic type, while Wicke is a Normal and Fairy type_," Silvally said nodding to the two humans on her side.

"Wow, so we all have different type combinations. Are there any humans that are a single type?" Lillie asked.

Umbreon shook his head. "_Not that we have been able to tell. Every human in the Aether Paradise at least has two types._"

"You know...I just realized an easy way for us to tell whose which type everybody is," Ash said, getting everyone's attention. "Our nipples, they match the colors of our types."

Lillie and Gladion, as well as all the Pokemon and Wicke blinked at Ash before realizing he was right. Each of the humans had differently colored nipples that represented one of their type types. Ash had yellow for Electric and dark red for Fighting, Lillie had sky blue for Ice and bright pink for Fairy, Gladion had black for Dark and dark pink for Psychic, and Wicke had beige for Normal and bright pink for Fairy.

"Huh...Ash is right," Gladion said in slight disbelief.

"I don't know what is weirder, the fact that we have color-coordinated nipples now, or the fact that I'm not bothered by it," Lillie said with a shrug.

"Actually, that does bring up another point...our minds," Gladion stated. "We all know that what happened we should be considering odd and strange...but we don't."

"You're right big brother," Lillie said. "Mating with our Pokemon, staying naked, humans going wild, all of it should feel strange and wrong, but it just...doesn't. What do we do?"

"Not much I'd guess," Ash said. The Aether Siblings and Pokemon turned to Ash. "I mean, it's not like we can reverse what's been done, and even then...do we want to?" The siblings looked at each other, wondering about Ash's inquiry. "In any case, we'd better start figuring out what to do next. Gladion's got things covered here in the Aether Foundation, but I want to go back to Melemele and see if Professor Kukui and the others are alright."

Lillie nodded in agreement. "Me too, I want to make sure our friend are are still well," she said.

Gladion nodded back. "I understand guys. I can handle things here with Wicke and my Pokemon. You guys go ahead and check on everyone in Melemele. Hopefully by the time you do, we'll have communications up and running and be able to trade progress."

"Sounds good to me...though how will we get to Melemele?" Ash asked.

"Some of the boats down in the dock have autopilots," Gladion explained before turning to Lillie. "Lillie, you know how to operate them?"

Lillie smiled. "Sure do, Hobes taught me before," she replied.

"Great," Gladion replied before getting up and walking to Ash and Lillie. "Before you go, there's one last thing. Wicke?"

The busty assistant nodded before walking out a door. A short moment later she returned with a tray holding the comatose Nebby.

"Nebby!" Ash and Lillie exclaimed happy to see the little still Pokemon.

"We scanned him as best we could," Gladion explained. "As far as we can tell there's nothing physically wrong with him. He seems to be storing energy in this form."

"Is he going to stay like that?" Ash asked as he took the little pokemon in his hands.

"We're not sure," Gladion replied. "We'll keep working on finding results, but until then I feel Nebby will be safer with you."

"Thanks Gladion," Ash said, smiling at the boy before handing Nebb to Pikachu.

"Is there anything else brother?" Lillie asked.

"No, you are free to travel to Melemele," Gladion said before frowning. "Guys...be careful out there. We don't know what it's like on the islands, much less the rest of the world."

"No worries Gladion, we'll be fine," Ash assured. "Though, do you want me to leave your mother and Burnett with you to help."

Gladion smiled and shook his head. "No worries Ash, I have all their files and studies, and Wicke is here to assist me." He then placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Besides...there's no one else I'd trust with my mother than you."

Ash couldn't help but smile before pulling Gladion into a hug, surprising the blonde boy. Lillie smiled at the hug, happy her brother and friend had gotten on good terms. Gladion was a little uncomfortable, but returned the hug. The two muscle-bound boys held each other for a few seconds, in which Lillie, Wicke and the Pokemon all got a good view of their members touching which momentarily aroused them.

Ash pulled away and placed his hand on Gladion's shoulder. "I won't let you down Gladion," he said smiling. Gladion blushed lightly at the smile, but nodded and smiled back.

Lillie giggled at Gladion's blush before quickly hugging her brother and following Ash out, leaving the young man to take care of the Aether Foundation.

-**Scene Break-**

After an hour of preparing, Ash and Lillie along with their teams were on their way back to Melemele Island on one of the Aether Foundation boats.

"Wow Lillie, its cool that you can drive a boat," Ash said smiling as he and Lillie stood alone at the control dock of the boat.

Lillie giggled and shook her head. "Ash, I'm not driving it myself, I just know how to operate the autopilots to get us to the island. Once we get close enough, I should be able to dock us.

"Still cool though," Ash said. "So we should be back to Melemele in how long?"

"A few hours," Lillie replied as she looked at the instruments on the boat. "How were all the Pokemon?"

"All good down below," Ash replied with a thumbs up. "Burnet and your mom are both down there keeping an eye on them...though I get the feeling they're having some fun right now with out us."

"AH YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Lusamine's voice sounded off from the lower level of the ship.

Lillie and Ash blinked at each other before chuckling. "Damn...your mom sure is different now," Ash said rubbing the back of his head. A somber look then formed on his face. "I wonder if my mom is alright."

Lillie heard Ash's words and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she is Ash. If she's anything like you, I'm sure she'll be fine," she said.

Ash smiled and nodded to Lillie. "Thanks Lillie," he said.

To his surprise, Lillie smirked before strutting over to him and pressing a finger to his swollen pec. "You can thank me by fucking me on this table."

Ash blinked in surprise before a large grin formed on his face and he nodded rapidly.

Lillie giggles at Ash's excitement, something she shared anxiously. The Red Wave has truly changed their personalities, though not in anyway negative that she could see. Lillie walked over to a table behind the control panel and leaned over, offering her plump behind to the hunk of a stud behind her.

Ash licked his lip, his cock going full hard as he stared at Lillie inviting behind. He walked over to her, his rod bouncing with each step, and he once close enough Ash decided to kneel down, grip Lillie plump rear, and stick his nose into it, taking in the smell of her moistening juices and inner heat.

"A-Ah~ A-Ash," Lillie moaned as she felt Ash's nose dive into her snatch. She could feel his nostril exhausted into her, tickling her pussy with each breath. Suddenly, she felt something warm and wet push its way into her cunt. "Nyah!"

Ash thrusted his tongue into Lillie snatch, tasting the blonde's insides. His tongue reached fairly far, wriggling around and stretching the tunnel as much as he could. As he tongue her, his dick was leaking quite a bit of pre down onto the floor.

"Ngah!" Lillie moaned out, loving how Ash was eating her out, but she wanted more. "F-Fuck Ash! T-That's enough foreplay! Just give me your fat cock!"

"Heh, wow Lillie, you got such a dirty mouth since the Red Wave," Ash said as he pulled away from Lillie nice wet pussy. "Maybe I should punish you?"

"Huh? What are you-"

**SPANK!**

"YIPE!" Lillie yelped as Ash suddenly spanked her fat behind with a swift slap. "Ash! What the He-"

**SPANK!**

"AH!" She cried out as she was spanked again, this time on the other cheek.

"Sorry Lillie, but dirty girls get their butts spanked," Ash said a he used one hand to hold Lillie in place while he continued to spank her behind. Each spank was loud and accompanied by a cry from Lillie, however quickly enough those screams became moans. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as the pain soon turned into a pleasurable sensation. "Well I guess this is not much of a punishment anymore, huh Lillie?" Ash asked with a smirk before delivering another spank to Lillie bright red rear.

"O~Ah!" Lillia moaned out, drool dripping from her mouth.

"Heh, well I guess I that's enough spanking, now for what we both want," Ash said as he let go of Lillie and positioned his thick shaft right towards her snatch. He gripped her waist before driving himself balls deep into her.

"NGAA!" Lillie exclaimed as she felt Ash suddenly stretch and fill her out fully. He gave her no time to adjust as he started pounding away into the blonde girl's pussy. Her sore bottom slammed against Ash's hips, sending tingles through her nerves with each pound.

"Gah! So tight Lillie!" Ash moaned as he drove his dick deep into the blonde. He had fucked her before when they had first been hit by the Red Wav after pounding her mother, but the younger blonde was still just as tight. It kinda made him wish Gladion was with them so he could pound his tight boy butt as well, but Lillie was still amazing.

"Ah! Ash! Ah!" Lillie moaned out loudly with each thrust Ash drove into her. Her mind felt like mush as it tossed and turned in an ocean of pleasure. Never before did she think she would feel something this good, and with the boy that had helped her so much, it was a sensation she could only describe as pure bliss.

Ash grunted as he kept on fucking Lillie without rest. Reaching over he took a firm hold of her voluptuous breasts and gave them a strong squeeze before pulling her body upward, letting her be lifted into the air by Ash's dick alone.

"NGAH!" Lillie screamed as she was bounced up and down on Ash's fat cock. The girl felt like she was losing her mind to the cock and she was loving it. She could feel the head penetrate into her womb, making her stomach bulge with each powerful thrust. It took no time at all before she orgasmed over Ash's cock, covering in her juices which trickled down his balls and onto the floor.

"GRAH!" Ash growled out as Lillie climaxed. Her pussy was as tight as a vice before, but her orgasm made her inner walls constrict even tighter around his sensitive rod. With one mighty last thrust, Ash unloaded his cum in a huge burst. His cum filled Lillie's babymaker like a water balloon, bulging out and making her look like she was 7 months pregnant.

"FUUUCK~" Lillie moaned out with a slutty grin as Ash filled her to the brim.

Ash panted heavily as his release came to its end. He pulled out his dick which was still hard as steel out of Lillie's cum dripping pussy. "That...was fun."

"Y-Yeah, it was," Lillie said on shaky legs as Ash set her down. She leaned over and kissed Ash's cheek. "You up for some more?"

Before Ash could answer, the door to the room opened up, revealing Pikachu and Snowy. "_Ash! Ash!_" Pikachu cried out as he ran in.

"_You won't believe what we found on the ship-did we interrupt something?_" Snowy asked as she and Pikachu looked at their trainers.

"Not really," Lillie replied. "Me and Ash were just doing some 'bonding' of our own," she said the last part with a lustful smile.

"Heh, yeah," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head before noticing Pikachu and Snowy had just gotten horny themselves. "You two want to join in?"

"_YEAH!_" Both pokemon cried out excitedly before leaping into their trainers arms for some fun.

As the trainers and their Pokemon had their fun, they knew that things were far different from when they first came to the Aether Paradise. However, neither one found it bad now. If anything, they were starting to see the Red Wave as a blessing, and soon the rest of the world would know that.

* * *

**Phew. This took WAY longer than I wanted it too.**

**Hey guys, Zero here with Chapter 2 of ULW. Sorry this one doesn't have much smut in it. This chapter was meant to be more exposition than smut. Next time things will definitely heat up.**

**Had a little trouble writing this one, don't really know why. Sometimes I just can't seem to focus or get the desire to write and it takes its toll on the chapter. Luckily I've been getting help from some friends and the writing bug is getting stronger. I'll admit the lemons this time weren't my best, but I kinda just wanted to be done with this chapter so that I can start focusing on future ones. Sorry for those expecting more.**

**Despite that, I hope I've answered a lot of your questions concerning the story. Oh, and to all those people complaining about the body modifications, sorry but not sorry. I decided long ago that this was going to happen and I'm sticking to it. If you don't like it then you don't have to read, but that's how it's going to stay.**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
